


With the flick of his finger  [re-upload]

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), entirely unrealistic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Blood boils in his veins when Otabek closes his lips around Yuri’s finger in his mouth, running his tongue around it, and a low moan escapes Yuri’s lips.The sound is delicious, and Otabek wonders how many of them he can get out of the blond tonight. What sound will Yuri make when there is his cock in Otabek’s mouth instead of his fingers? How loud will he moan when Otabek takes him?Otabek is painfully hard in his pants and judging by Yuri’s shortened breaths, the pink of his cheeks and a visible bulge on the front of his trousers, neither of them are willing to be too patient tonight.```````````````````This is the re-upload ofthe workI impulsively orphaned some time ago. Some typos are fixed.





	With the flick of his finger  [re-upload]

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally the day WTTM video was released, but after a few months I decided to orphan it for reasons that now are not very clear to me. I am re-uploading it now, with some typos fixed here and there. I realize it won't get as much attention as the [original post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001111), but at least all my works will be in one place.

He is like a dream. Like the best dream Otabek has ever seen in his life. The one he doesn’t want to wake up from. The loud sound of the music, the swishing of skates on the ice, the loud thumping of the heart in his chest and blood pulsating in his head. And the ravishing, blazing young man before him, skating his heart out.

Otabek can’t get his eyes off of Yuri, drinking in every move of that lethe body, every flick of those mesmerizing green eyes. And the sensation of Yuri’s finger in his mouth when Otabek took his glove off with his teeth as they had planned to, sent a hot wave through his chest and down his stomach to his groin.

Friends? He said they were friends, and that is what he has really wanted them to be. Up until this moment. Because right now all Otabek can think of is the faint taste of Yuri’s skin when his finger touched his tongue briefly, and he wants to taste it more, to cover Yuri’s skin with kisses, to run his hands along that muscular and yet so graceful body.

He leaves the ice first after Yuri finishes his program and stands there waiting for the blond.

Wide proud grin, eyes sparkling, Yuri rushes to Otabek and grabs him by the arm. He doesn’t say anything, just stares smiling. And Otabek can feel the heat coming from his body and it is too much to handle right now. He knows they will be swarmed with other skater and journalists if they don’t leave soon, so he leans down to say quietly in Yuri’s ear, and his voice sounds husky:

“My bike is near the back exit.”

Yuri gasps and squeezes his hand on Otabek arm before dropping it back to his side. Otabek leans back on his heels and looks at the blond. Yuri swallows visibly and the motion sends a shiver down Otabek’s spine, and he knows it is not only him feeling this sudden tension between them.

Yuri nods, grabs Otabek’s hand in his and says before pulling the older man to the exit:

“Then let’s get the hell out of here”.

They make their way through the gathering crowd, trying to avoid everyone they know, more running than walking. They rush to a deserted corridor at the back of the building to a small door with “Emergency exit” sign above it, and when they are finally outside, Yuri starts laughing. He clenches one hand around Otabek’s throwing another in the air and laughs joyfully.

“We fucking nailed it, Beka!”

“It was mostly you though, Yura.”

Yuri turns to face Otabek again, eyes playfull. He pokes Otabek in the chest with one finger and says,

“It was us,” and then he turns around, releases Otabek’s hand and heads to the bike standing near the wall.

They ride through the night streets of Barcelona to their hotel. Yuri’s body is hot pressing to Otabek’s, and he struggles to keep his attention on the road, when the blond clings to him tighter than before, his hands palms flat on the his stomach, hot even through the fabric of his shirt.

They arrive to the hotel and Yuri immediately jumps off the bike and heads to the entrance, not bothering if Otabek is following.

“Yura, wait for me.”

Yuri throws a glance at him over his shoulder and Otabek can swear the blond gives him a once-over.

Otabek catches up with him near the elevator. They make their way up to their floor and Yuri grabs his hand again pulling him towards Otabek’s room.

“They will be looking for me in my room, let’s go to yours,” he comments without looking at Otabek.

Once in the room Yuri makes a few steps inside, turns around and looks at Otabek, cocking his head to the side and tilting his lips in a playful smile.

“So. How was I?”

_God, he is flirting with me. After what he showed on the ice he thinks he still needs to flirt with me._

“You were amazing, Yura,” Otabek answers truthfully, though it is definitely not the whole truth.

“Hell yes, I was,” Yuri crosses the space between them in two big strides and he is suddenly so close that there are mere inches between them, and Otabek’s breath catches in his throat.

And Yuri no longer smiles when he fixes his eyes with Otabek’s and asks with a low voice,

“Did you enjoy your part?”

And Otabek knows what he is talking about, but the game has already begun and it is only natural to keep it running.

“Which part are you talking about, Yura?” he asks in a low voice, and he sees Yuri’s pupils dilate at the sound of it. The air between them is sparkling with electricity and Yuri’s breaths come short and shallow. “Do you mean the part when I took your finger in my mouth?”

Yuri gasps, his throat contracts as he swallows. Otabek wants to run his tongue along the length of it, tasting Yuri’s sweat, feeling him gasping under his lips, biting it hard while listening to the blond’s moans.

He doesn’t move.

“Yes, that part,” Yuri’s answer is almost a whisper and Otabek is astonished at how little is needed to make his pupils go wide enough that there is just a thin green ring left around them.

“I might need a reminder to make my final judgement then.” It is cheap and hardly original, but it does the trick, as Yuri sucks in a breath and runs his tongue over his lips. Otabek follows the motion, and suppresses a groan at a view of this pink lips, sparkling with saliva. Not now, patience is a virtue, and he is patient.

Yuri raises his hand and, hesitating just for a blink of a moment, reaches with it to Otabek’s face. He brushes his palm along Otabek’s cheek and then lightly curls the tips of his fingers around Otabek’s jaw. The touch is gentle but the want in Yuri’s eyes is anything but.

Otabek turns his head a little to the side, keeping his eyes on Yuri’s face, and he doesn’t miss the blond gasping silently through his slightly parted lips and how his eyes move to look at Otabek’s mouth, as he opens it. Yuri cautiously puts his index finger inside the other man’s mouth as he did during his exhibition skate and Otabek sees him holding his breath.

Blood boils in his veins, when Otabek closes his lips around Yuri’s finger in his mouth, running his tongue around it, and a low moan escapes Yuri’s lips.

Otabek opens his mouth again to catch the second finger and slowly sucks on them, as Yuri clenches his free hand around Otabek’s forearm, as if standing upright is difficult for him now, and lets out another moan.

The sound is delicious, and Otabek wonders how many of them he can get out of the blond tonight. What sound will Yuri make when there is his cock in Otabek’s mouth instead of his fingers? How loud will he moan when Otabek takes him?

Otabek is painfully hard in his pants and, judging by Yuri’s shortened breaths, the pink of his cheeks and a visible bulge on the front of his trousers, neither of them are willing to be too patient tonight.

He releases Yuri’s fingers from his mouth, but they linger on his lips, as Yuri runs wet fingertips along Otabek’s bottom lip, captivated.

“I want you to do this with my cock,” he husks, looking up in Otabek’s eyes, and this time the older man can’t stop the groan escaping his throat. He takes Yuri’s chin in his hand, swipes his thumb across Yuri’s bottom lip, and, leaning down, says in the the space between Yuri’s parted lips,

“Anything you want, Yura”, and he swallows Yuri’s moan as he covers his mouth with his. He pushes his tongue inside instantly, holding Yuri’s jaw tight in his fingers, controlling the kiss. Yuri grabs the back of his neck, pressing his nails hard against the sensitive skin there. Otabek groans, and clenches Yuri’s hip tight with his other hand, pulling him close, feeling Yuri’s throbbing cock pressing at his own. He secretly hopes his fingers will leave bruises on the delicate skin.

Yuri’s mouth is delicious. The kiss is messy and hot, the blond lets out sweet little noises as Otabek runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, around the blond’s tongue. He sucks on his tongue and bites Yuri’s lip and then pushes his tongue inside again. The air is filled with wet sounds and Yuri’s whimpers, and Otabek wants to fuck him until the blond is reduced to screams and moans and his name on the red with attention lips.

Yuri’s hand dips beneath Otabek’s shirt and the man feels sharp nails dig in the skin on his back.

He groans and breaks the kiss, but before Yuri can protest, he grabs both of the blond hips, lifts him in the air and throws him on the bed.

Yuri lets out an irritated sound, but Otabek is already beside him. He spreads Yuri’s legs and leans down, pressing their groins together, and Yuri instantly locks his legs around Otabek, holding him close.

Yuri’s lips and chin are wet with their saliva and Otabek wonders how these lips will look like around his cock. He runs his fingers along them and starts grinding slowly.

“Would you like to know what I want to do with you, Yura?” he asks as he lowers his head to lick behind Yuri’s earlobe.

Yuri is breathing hard but manages a croaky ‘yes’.

Otabek sucks at his neck, running his tongue at the skin between his teeth as he dips his hand underneath Yuri’s tank-top and slides it up to find the bud of his nipple.

“I want to fuck your delicious mouth until I come―”

He squeezes Yuri’s nipple between his fingers and the blond wails low, and his cock twitches where it is pressed to Otabek’s.

“―then I want to strip you and suck on your cock while fucking you with my fingers wet with your own spit―”

Yuri arches his back, pressing himself to Otabek, grinding their cocks through the fabric of their pants, and shuts his eyes.

“―and then when you are begging me to take you, I’ll fuck you so hard the only thing you’ll be able to feel is my cock in your ass,” he runs his tongue behind Yuri’s earlobe, “Until you come screaming my name,” he whispers the last words in Yuri’s ear and bucks his hips hard, and the blond wails _,_ digging his nails hard into Otabek’s back, and the man feels Yuri’s dick pulsate as the blond comes in his pants.

“B-beka!”

Yuri is panting hard underneath him and Otabek captures his lips in a bruising kiss.

“God, Yuri, I didn’t even touch you properly”, he says as he breaks the kiss.

“Blame your own sexy voice,” Yuri says, breathing hard.

“It is happy to take the blame,” Otabek answers, as he takes off his shirt not missing as Yuri oagles his bare chest. “But we are not finished yet,” he adds making short work of unbuttoning Yuri’s trousers and tugging them off along with the boxers.

Yuri’s cock is softening slowly, covered with his cum. Otabek leans downs and swipes the remains of Yuri’s cum with his tongue, the taste is intoxicating and he bucks his hips into mattress.

“You were saying something about fucking my mouth,” Yuri asks and Otabek looks up at him. He moves to stand on his knees near Yuri’s head and starts unbuttoning his pants.

“So eager to have my cock in your mouth, Yurochka?”

The blond just raises himself on one elbow and licks his lips, watching as Otabek tugs the waistband of his briefs down to release his cock. He gives it a couple of lazy strokes with his hand, grabs a headboard for the balance and moves the hand from his cock to take Yuri’s chin and pull him carefully towards him.

“It will be easier if you stick out your tongue flat,” he says, before pushing his dick carefully between Yuri’s lips.

Yuri moans and Otabek feels the vibration through his cock and as Yuri gives it couple of careful experimental sucks only to then take it deep to the back of his throat the next moment, Otabek realises he will not last long.

“Relax your throat for me, baby.”

Yuri closes his eyes and inhales slowly, as Otabek moves his hips forward, holding Yuri’s face with his fingers tight at his jaw. Yuri’s lips are stretched around the width of Otabek’s dick and the man wants to imprint this view in his memory forever.

“There… Yes, baby. You are doing so good.”

Yuri moans again as Otabek fucks his mouth slowly, and the man sees that Yuri’s cock is getting hard again.

“You like it, don’t you?” he pulls out and the trace of saliva stretching from the tip of his dick to Yuri’s red lips is almost enough to make him come all over the blond’s face.

Yuri whines at the sudden absence of Otabek’s cock in his mouth and opens his eyes looking up at the man.

Otabeks brushes his fingertips along Yuri’s wet lips.

“I asked you a question, Yurochka. Are you enjoying having my dick in your mouth?”

Yuri swallows and answers hoarsely looking Otabek in the eye:

“Yes.”

“Good,” the man answers as he shoves his dick in the blond’s mouth once again.

Yuri’s lips are tight around it and the blond is moaning constantly as Otabek fucks his mouth, feeling his cock getting even harder as he feels a knot of his orgasm building up deep down his stomach. He comes with a low groan, spilling cum in Yuri’s throat, as the young man fights the gagging reflex and swallows, swallows.

He pulls out as soon as he’s spent and Yuri inhales sharply, his eyes unfocused. There is a drop of cum on his lip and Otabek leans over to lick it. He then covers Yuri’s mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside, tasting himself on the blond’s tongue. He reaches with his hand down, grabbing Yuri’s already hard dick and pumping it lazily.

“Stand on your fours for me,” he says as he breaks the kiss. And when Yuri follows up with his request, he makes a short work on taking off his own pants and briefs.

Yuri is leaning down on his elbows on the mattress, his ass is high in the air. Otabek takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of him and then sits behind Yuri and spreads his knees wider.

“Have you done this before?” he asks, caressing the blond’s ass and thighs with his hands.

“No.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take a good care of you,” Otabek says as he leans down to place a kiss on one of Yuri’s cheeks and then kisses his way to Yuri’s hole. He swipes his tongue once across the tight ring of muscles there and then pushes it inside. Yuri moans and drops his face on the bed.

Otabek soaks his finger with his own saliva and presses it carefully at Yuri’s pucker.

“You are so beautiful like that, Yurochka. So sexy,” he pushes first two digits inside and groans at the hot tightness of it. His tongue joins the finger, licking the ring of muscles clenching around it. He pushes the finger deeper and Yuri moans louder this time.

“Fuck… Beka…”

“Yes, that’s good, you are doing so good, baby.”

Otabek removes the finger and replaces it with his tongue again. This time Yuri is more relaxed and Otabek starts fucking him with his tongue. Yuri’s little whimpers are intoxicating and he feels his dick hardening again.

Otabek reaches for the nightstand and takes a tube of lube from the drawer. He soaks his fingers with rich amount of it and returns one finger back in Yuri’s hole.

“Oh god, Beka…”

“You like it, Yura?” Otabek asks working his finger slowly inside Yuri.

“Fuck yes...” the blond sobs, and as Otabek feels him relaxing more around his finger, he adds the second one and pushes deep.

Yuri moans loudly. Otabek starts moving his fingers faster, enjoying the sound the blond makes at every move inside him. He works him open until Yuri starts pushing his ass back towards his fingers. Otabek adds the third finger and Yuri almost screams.

“Beka… please..”

“What, Yuri? What do you want?” he asks stretching Yuri’s hole with three fingers.

“Fuck me, Beka, please! I’m ready!”

Otabek removes his fingers and lines up his cock with Yuri’s entrance. He pushes inside slowly and hears the blond gasp as he feels him clenching his muscles around Otabek.

“Relax, baby, let me in. I won’t hurt you,” he brushes his hands along Yuri’s sides and starts caressing his back in soothing circles, feeling the blond relax around him. “You are doing so good, baby,” he says starting to move slowly.

Yuri is tight and hot around him, and Otabek’s head is reeling with pleasure of having his cock in him. He grabs Yuri’s hips as he starts moving faster, thrusting in the blond’s ass. Yuri is moaning loudly, clenching the sheets in his hands, and Otabek reaches out to grab Yuri’s hair and pull.

“F-fuuck! Oh god… harder, Beka,” Yuri manages between his cries as he starts moving his ass to meet Otabek’s thrusts.

The man keeps slamming hard.

“Tell me when you are close.”

Yuri’s  answer is only sobs and moans and Otabek thrusts in Yuri’s ass hard, pulling the blond’s head back by his hand in Yuri’s hair. The headboard is slamming in the wall, and their fucking is probably heard on the whole floor, but they both are too far gone to care.

Yuri’s moans are becoming high pitched as he gasps,

“Beka… Ah.. I..”

And Otabek reaches around him and clenched his hand around the base of Yuri’s cock at the same time as he withdraws his own from the blond’s ass.

Yuri wails and sobs and falls on his side on the bed, his eyes are shut, his face is scowled with pain mixed with pleasure.

“No, Beka.. please... please let me come”

Otabek carefully turns shaking Yuri on his back and shoves a pillow under his hips.

“I will, baby, I promise, just hold on a bit longer,” he caresses Yuri’s inner thighs with his palms, Yuri is trembling under his touch. “You are doing so good, Yurochka.”

Yuri whines and bucks his hips trying to get some friction for to his throbbing cock.

“Please, Beka…”

Otabek positions himself between Yuri’s spread legs and lines his cock up with Yuri’s hole. He enters slowly but starts moving fast again, still gripping Yuri’s cock at his base tight. Yuri is thrashing under him, as Otabek fucks him hard. His mouth is open agape, breaths are short and fast, sounding more like sobs than actual breathing, his eyes half shut and rolled back, hands moving senselessly from clenching the sheets to pulling at his own hair. He is completely gone now and Otabek has never seen anything as intoxicating and mesmerizing as Yuri Plisetsky going mad on a verge of his climax.

Otabeks feels his own orgasm building deep inside, and at the last moment before he feels his cock starting to pump his cum inside Yuri’s ass, he releases his hold on the blond’s cock, and Yuri screams raw and wild, and as Otabek’s cum is filling in the blonds ass, Yuri cums hard, spilling his release on his chest and hair, husking Otabek’s name in between the moans.

As they are spent, Yuri goes limp in the bed, breathing hard and smiling weakly. Otabek grabs the first piece of clothing he can reach to, which is his shirt, and gently wipes off the cum from Yuri’s chest and stomach.

“You have cum in your hair. Want me to help you to the shower?” he says quietly, kissing the blond’s temple gently.

“Later. And you didn’t suck my dick, as you promised,” Yuri husks without moving or opening his eyes.

Otabek chuckles and lowers himself beside the blond pressing his nose in Yuri’s hair.

“I’m sorry. I will make it up to you next time, Yura.”

“You better,” Yuri whispers as he shifts weakly to turn on his side and throw one arm across Otabek’s chest.

He sighs in Otabek’s chest and after a few moment the older man hears Yuri’s breaths become deeper as he falls asleep. Otabek turns his head to plant a soft kiss on the blond’s head, and follows suit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)


End file.
